The present disclosure relates generally to solid model data manipulation and, more specifically, to systems and methods for processing data stored in a directed acyclic graph octree.
A Union Find data structure allows one to maintain and merge equivalence classes. The Union Find data structure can also be employed to join multiple sets together. However, performing the equivalence class merging with a particularly large and/or complex engineered or solid model can be lengthy and required copious storage. For example, to achieve sufficient resolution in some applications, the number of data elements may exceed 100 million or even 100 billion. While certainly desirable over other data structures, even the DAG octree data structure may provide insufficient efficiency to process and manipulate the model with existing computers. This concern is exacerbated when coupled with the desire to perform such data manipulation on common desktop computers.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a system and method that addresses the above-discussed issues.